Love is a dangerous game
by Parabati-lover
Summary: Is love stronger than Betrayal? Dean learns the hard way when Castiel is kidnapped and must decided if his love for the angel is more than the betrayal from the alliance he had with Crowley.
1. Chapter 1

****_Hi all, this is my first ever fanfic. If I get any reviews then I will work on the next couple of chapters, the more reviews I get, the faster I will try and write it for you._

**Chapter 1**

Sam, Dean and Cas crashed into the motel room, bloodied from a hunt with some Wendigos in Illinois. Dean threw the duffle bag on the table and stalked off to the bathroom to have shower, Cas as always was pristine, an annoying trait the angel had, why get all bloody if you have the power of the heavenly host behind you? Sam was removing his destroyed shirt to reveal an ugly looking gash across his shoulder blade, from an unexpected ambush from behind. Sam winced as he manoeuvred in order to see the wound.

Cas turned to his friend, 'I'll heal that for you if you want.' He offered, healing being a perk of angels.

Sam turned from the mirror, 'No. It's fine. I'll just get Dean to stitch it up for me.' Relations between the three of them were still shaky from the whole Cas going dark side crap. After killing Crowley and dealing with the whole Purgatory situation, Cas returned to the angel he used to be, though obviously there were still some trust issues between them.

The door to the bathroom opened, filling the main room with steam from the hot shower, through the steam Dean could be seen wrapped in just a towel. He'd left all his clothes in the duffle bag he'd dumped on the table. Cas, whose eyes had unwillingly followed Dean as he crossed the room, couldn't help but notice the way the water ran down his perfectly formed abdominal muscles, he was captivated by his perfection.

' – and check in, let him know we're alright.' Dean was staring at Cas expectantly, evidently waiting for something.

'W-what did you say?' stuttered Cas coming out of his trance, Dean had thrown a dark blue t-shirt on.

'God Cas, do you ever listen! I said that you should zap yourself over to Bobby's and let him know we're alright, see if he has any important jobs for us.' Dean who was clearly still pissed at him, stalked off without waiting for any response, slamming the door behind him. Cas looked after him, the expression of a kicked puppy crossing his features as the door slammed.

'Don't worry Cas, he's still a bit sensitive with the whole Crowley situation.' Sam who had noticed Cas' expression, felt it was necessary to apologise for his brother's behaviour. He knew how Cas felt about Dean, it was obvious in the way Cas' eyes always seemed to follow the elder Winchester around the room, or the way he always seemed to gravitate towards him when he walked into the room.

The angel sighed and turned away from the door. 'I'll be back presently.' Before the younger Winchester could reply he was gone, with the common rustle of his trench coat.

Dean came back into the motel, looking much calmer now, he was carrying the first aid kit that they kept in the impala's trunk along with all the tools a hunter could ever need.

'Sit on the bed and I'll sort that out for you.' He indicated towards the wound on Sam's shoulder. Walking towards the bed, the younger Winchester sat down as Dean unpacked the necessary equipment needed to clean and repair the wound manually. Grabbing the vodka from the mini-bar in the tiny kitchenette, pouring it over the wound, Sam winced from the contact of alcohol on the open wound.

'Sorry, I should have warned you.' Dean, the ever protective big brother, apologised. Gently he started to sew up the wound with the needle and thread. Cas appeared next to the door as Dean was tying of the stitching.

'Bobby says you're an eejit and that everything is quiet for the meanwhile. He'll ring if there's anything.' Everything had been quite quiet since they had stopped Eve and the opening of Purgatory. Demon activity had been at a minimum, which should have probably been considered strange, though they were probably trying to reorganise themselves, because they of course had killed the king of Hades.

'So we get to relax? Enjoy our time here?' The elder Winchester mused, smiling wickedly he was obviously concocting a plan that most likely involved drinking, girls and the guys not coming to the motel room for the next couple of hours. Dean's life had mostly revolved around girls, alcohol and hunting, his way of trying to cope with the betrayal that Cas had caused.

Dean grabbed his coat from his bed where he'd dropped it from when they'd entered, as usual it was immaculate, managing to repel the blood and tell-tale signs of their hunt. Sam who was now lying on his bed, clearly wiped out from the attack, looked towards his brother.

'Where are you off to?' He enquired, the younger Winchester already had a hunch as to where but thought he would ask anyway.

Dean turned towards his brother, 'I'm off to the local bar, wanna come?'

Sam shook his head, 'No, you go. I'm gonna get some sleep.'

'I'll come with if you like.' Cas offered, he knew he probably shouldn't have said anything, especially when Dean was on a mission to get wasted and end up in bed with a girl whom he wouldn't remember.

The elder Winchester looked at the angel, the conflicting emotions passing over his features, as he debated whether or not he wanted Cas to accompany him, after a few minutes of deliberation he sighed, 'Come on then, the night is wearing on.' With this he left without making sure Cas was coming, heading to the Impala.

The night was chilly as Cas stepped out of the motel room, shutting the door behind him. Following Dean, who was hastily making his way to his baby. It was obvious by the pace he was walking that all Dean wanted to do was warm up in the nearest bar with a nice glass of whiskey. They drove in silence for a while, Dean occasionally flicking radio station.

'There's no good music on these stations!' He exclaimed. Clearly annoyed, he reached into the glove compartment searching for a tape. 'Where is it?' He continued to rummage through the mountain of tapes in the compartment, searching for whichever tape he specifically wanted.

Cas meanwhile was looking on impassively, not wanting to annoy Dean, simply enjoying in his presence.

'Ah! There it is!' He cried happily, slipping the tape into the deck. The sound of Alice Cooper's _This Maniac's In Love With You_ started blasting out the stereo, Dean who was now singing along to the track hitting the Impala's wheel in time to the drum solos, seemed to be in a much happier mood.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Winter Owl, and climbed out of the front seat at all most the exact time Cas did, the way they were so in sync at times was quite eerie, almost like there was some kind of psychic link between them. Sam had joked about it a few times before, always because when he called for the angel to get his butt down to Earth for their important conversations, he'd never turn up but if Dean so much as thought of calling for him then he was there in an instant, most of the time without Dean having uttered so much as a word.

Dean broke out of his reverie to a girl handing him a glass of whiskey. Cas was looking at him with concern 'Are you okay Dean?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?' The hunter was looking at the angel, he may still be pissed with him for the whole Purgatory crap but he couldn't help but adore his sculpted features with some amazement, how could one man, even an angel, look so beautiful? What made Dean feel even worse was that he was the cause of the pain and concern that marred those beautiful features, causing the hunters heart to ache a little, he didn't mean to hurt Cas, it was just how he was these days and he couldn't seem to stop himself.

'You were deep in thought, was all. What were you thinking about?' The angel asked, Cas even though he was an angel, had the curiosity of a small child. That's what Dean liked about him so much, he had so much power and yet was still so innocent.

The hunter smiled at the angel, 'I was thinking about what we should do this evening.' He lied smoothly, 'I'm thinking we should get wasted and find some gorgeous girls to take back to the motel. What do you think?' Whilst he was talking he'd downed his whiskey and was calling the waitress over.

'What can I get you?' The pretty, red-headed waitress, she smiled seductively at Dean. Evidently she was into Dean, who was giving the girl a quick onceover.

'I'll have a beer please sweetheart.' He looked to Cas, 'Want another?' he gestured towards the half empty bottle of beer that Cas had been drinking.

'Yes, another beer would be great.' He smiled at the waitress as she strolled back to the bar.

'So what do you think?' Dean turned from looking after the waitress back to Cas, who quickly looked away from looking at Dean.

'Ermm…' He was still uncomfortable around female humans and didn't understand how to act or what to say when he was around them. 'Sure, who were you thinking?'

The hunter sensed the angel's reluctance, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, he knew he was still unsure of how to treat human women. Dean had tried to teach him but he just didn't seem to understand. 'We don't have to if you don't want to. Besides Sam's at home asleep, we couldn't take anyone back anyway.' Dean had completely forgotten about his brother who was sleeping off the earlier attack. Cas smiled at Dean, with a sigh of relief he took another drink from his beer.

They sat talking for a few hours, about nothing specific just a casual conversation; there was no talk about monsters, Purgatory or heaven and hell. It was like they were two normal guys out for a couple of beers, no one would have guessed that one was an angel. The empty beer bottles continued to stack up and the drunken haze that Dean liked so much started to take over, the haze allowed him to forget his problems, it allowed him to forget what Cas had done. The angel, who had noticed the subtle change in Dean, knew that he was slowly becoming drunk and decided it would be better if they leave now. Cas didn't know if he could handle the drunk hunter alone, normally Sam would be there to help him back to the motel room. He paid the bill and tipped the red-headed waitress who slipped him her phone number. 'For your friend,' was all she said but she was smiling seductively and Cas, as naïve as he was, knew that Dean once again had scored.

He walked back to the table to retrieve the hunter, slipping the girl's phone number into his pocket to give to Dean later. Heaving the elder Winchester to his feet and slinging his arm around the angel's shoulders to help to support him, he was extremely unbalanced and Cas had a brief panic, he was more drunk than previously thought; could he get Dean all the way back to the motel or would he need to ring the younger Winchester to come and assist him? They struggled out into the night, walking towards the Impala, the air was much warmer now but is most likely a result of the alcohol they had consumed. As they approached the Impala, Cas rooted around in Dean's coat pocket trying to locate the keys.

Suddenly Cas was sent flying. The angel hadn't heard anyone come up behind them and hadn't sensed anything supernatural. How was this possible? He sat up groggily, looking into the night trying to find Dean, finally seeing him slumped against the Impala, looking unharmed. Cas was immediately on alert, all drunken haziness gone, he scanned the area for whatever attacked him. The parking lot was completely empty, there was no one or nothing that could have attacked the angel, feeling anxious the angel headed towards the hunter, but before he reached the hunter, something smashed into his skull, with a deafening crack and then everything went black.

The last thing Cas saw was Dean running towards him, fully alert now, all drunkenness gone as soon as he realised Cas was in danger, the hunter shouting his name….then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter hasn't been beta-d yet because my beta is busy with University stuff at the moment, I apologise for any mistakes._

'Bobby hasn't found anything! We have no leads whatsoever.' Dean looked more stressed as the days passed. It had been almost 3 days since Castiel had been kidnapped, from the parking lot of the Winter Owl. Dean had driven back to the motel and woken Sam up; they had then proceeded to spend the rest of the night searching around town for Cas. Their search was fruitless, and dejectedly Dean drove them back to the motel, he couldn't sleep that night worrying about Cas and since then he hadn't slept much, 4-5 hours tops.

'We'll find him, don't worry.' The younger Winchester was worried about his brother, he'd hardly slept since that night, and hardly eaten anything. He was running on desperation and alcohol and Sam was concerned that he was purposely causing damage to himself. 'Get some sleep; I'll keep researching, if I find anything I'll wake you up.' He suggested.

Dean stayed silent, Sam could see the conflict of emotion in his eyes, finally he gave in, 'Fine, I'll sleep for a few hours.' He crashed on his bed, fully dressed and within minutes he was asleep. Sam looked at his elder brother, he looked so peaceful when he slept all the worry and anger was wiped from his features.

Sam walked to the tiny kitchenette, he grabbed a glass and the bottle of whiskey from the counter and walked over to the small wooden table with his laptop on. He was exhausted and could really have done with some sleep himself, he was too worried about Dean to be able to sleep much but he would struggle on and see if he could uncover anything else.

The motel room was quiet, only the noise of cars passing along the freeway outside and Dean snoring softly. A few hours had passed since Dean had fallen asleep and still Sam was no closer to finding Cas, when suddenly his mobile rang, he glanced at the caller ID, unknown number. Confused, he answered the call, 'Hello Sam.' a honeyed female voice with an accent that Sam couldn't place, possibly European sounded over the phone.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Sam asked with restrained calm.

'I'm the one who has your angel friend Castiel.' There was a brief pause, Sam was straining to hear any noises on the other end of the phone which might give away Cas' location. 'As to what I want.' The voice mused, 'Well I don't want much, just the information to take control of Heaven.' Sam could hear the smile in her voice as she said this, he was anxious about this new development in the situation and felt that he should discuss it with Dean. 'I see.' He replied, 'How do Dean and I come into this, we don't know how to take control of Heaven.' Sam sounded exasperated.

'It's not information I want from you,' She said impatiently, 'You're Castiel's friends and therefore you are of use to me.' Sam didn't like where this was going. 'Meet me, tomorrow at noon at the small diner on Watson street.' Before Sam could answer, she'd hung up.

He threw the phone down on the table and hurried over to wake Dean. He shook his brother gently, startle him awake and you will either be seriously injured or shot dead, thanks to his hunter instincts. 'Dean. Dean.' Sam whispered, gently rousing him.

'Sam, what's happened? You got any news on Cas?' Dean's voice was thick with sleep as he asked, but to Sam's relief he looked much better now that he'd had a few hours of sleep. The elder Winchester sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Sam sat on his bed and turned to Dean.

'Well, not much.' He started, 'Cas' abductor rang me, she wants to meet us tomorrow at noon at the little dinner, you know the one on Watson street?'

'Yeah I know the one, me and Cas passed –'He stopped abruptly, looking at his brother, 'Hold on did you say _she_?' He looked incredulous, 'You're saying that Cas was taken by a girl? Son of a bitch that angel is becoming rusty!' He laughed a little to himself, he turned serious again when Sam didn't laugh with him. 'What? What haven't you told me?'

Sam looked at his brother with grave brown eyes, 'she told me what she wanted Dean.' He sighed, 'It's definitely not good.'

'What does she want? You might as well tell me straight, no point sugar coating it.' Dean sighed, it was just one thing after another with them. The day they got a break that didn't involve catastrophic disasters it would be a miracle.

'She wants to take over heaven Dean. My guess is she's a demon and a high level one.'

Dean swore under his breath, 'I thought there was no demon activity recently because we killed Crowley?'

'Well there wasn't, but she must be good at covering her tracks, which means that she probably won't be that easy to trap.' Sam had started planning ways of getting the she-bitch trapped so they could torture the whereabouts of Cas out of her and then exorcise her.

Dean looked grim, the worry evident in his eyes, 'We should call Bobby see if he knows anything.' He reached for his phone, scrolling through the phonebook, 'Did she give a name?'

Sam sighed, 'No, she didn't that would be too easy.'

They shared a troubled look, Dean was about to say something, when Bobby answered the phone. 'Dean. What've you found?'

'We're in trouble Bobby. Cas' abductor rang Sam, she's a demon, we think and she wants information from Cas on how to control Heaven. Apparently Hell's too small for her.' He added with a hint of sarcasm.

'Heaven verses Hell _again_.' Bobby was evidently sick of the whole eternal forces continuously warring and involving them, first the apocalypse and now this. 'Did the woman give a name?' He was all business, the sound of books being placed on the desk could be heard over the line.

'No name, but our guess is that she's a high level demon.' Dean could hear Bobby muttering under his breath, 'Sorry Bobby. We know it's not much to go on but anything is better than nothing.'

'I'll have a look and ring if I find anything.'

'Thanks Bobby' Dean hung up and looked at Sam. 'He's going to call around and do a bit of research see if he can find anything out. Have you tried summoning Cas?'

Sam looked downhearted, 'Yeah, I called his name and did the summoning ritual. I got nothing.'

Dean sighed and walked to the kitchenette, grabbed a beer and was about to take a swig when he decided, 'I need pie.' He grabbed his keys heading towards the door, not waiting to see if Sam would follow.

Sam hurried to catch up, Dean had already climbed into the Impala, as Sam shut the door behind him. They drove in silence to the nearest diner, it was the diner on Watson street. They wondered in the diner, sitting down at the table in the corner, away from the majority of the crowd.

A waitress came over to take their order, 'What can I get you?' she enquired in a soft voice.

'Cherry pie and black coffee for me,' Dean looked at Sam, who was looking at the menu.

'Pancake stack with maple syrup and streaky bacon and I'll have a black coffee as well thanks.' He looked up from his menu and smiled at the waitress. She scribbled the order down and walked off without looking back up.

Dean looked to his brother, 'So this is the diner on Watson, should we take a look around scout out some escape routes after closing?' It was about 6 in the evening so the diner wouldn't be open too much longer. Dean looked at the sign outside the window, open 6-10, 7 days a week.

Sam looked at his brother, 'Yeah we'll -' interrupted mid-sentence by the ringing of a cell phone, Sam glanced at the caller ID and hit answer.

'It's Bobby.' The brothers shared a look that meant that if Bobby had found out something already it couldn't be good.

'Sam, I found something and it's not good you ijits have gotten yourself into a big pile of supernatural crap this time.' Sam was looking out of the window towards the Impala so that he couldn't see his brothers expectant eyes, which also meant that he managed to hide the worried look that crossed his face at the sound of Bobby's words as well.

'What is it? Did you find out what we're up against? How do we -'

Bobby interrupted sounding irritated, 'Stop with the interrogation will you. I was getting to that part.' Over the line Sam could here him grabbing a book, the rustle of pages whispered over the phone. 'Right according to the lore, it looks like you're up against a Lamia.'

'A Lamia never heard of that before, what is it?' Sam looked at his older brother who looked as confused as he assumed he did.

'According to the books, she's a half woman, half serpent demon that stalks the night preying on children. Some of the lore even says she was Crowley's right hand back in the day, which would explain why she took Cas.'

'Okay, that's definitely something big. Thanks Bobby.' Sam ended the call, scribbling the last of the details on a napkin.

Dean watched his brother, 'What he say? Does he know what were up against?'

Sam stuffed the napkin in his pocket, 'Yeah it's a -'

He stopped abruptly the waitress had arrived at the table with their order, placing the food on the table she winked saying 'Enjoy your meal boys.' as she walked off. Dean had already started eating before the waitress had left, he glanced up with a mouthful of pie.

'It's a what?' he mumbled around the pie.

Sam took a sip of his coffee, god he was wiped out, 'It's a Lamia, used to be Crowley's right hand. Bobby didn't say anything about how to kill it so I'll hit the books when we get back.'

Dean nodded, 'I don't wanna go meeting any demons who want information without knowing how to gank 'em first,'


End file.
